Austins Girlfriend Is A Lion About Being A Cheetah
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: Basically Austin's got a girlfriend that is less then faithful. Ally catches her. Will she be a good friend and tell Austin, or spare his feelings? Better then it sounds! Give it a try!
1. Ally Gets Fired Up

_**Another story... Yay! Yes, I look the story title from George Lopez. But, who dosn't love that show? I don't own George Lopez or Austin and Ally. None of that.**_

**Ally's P.O.V: ** _I made my way to the plush chairs in Austin's living room. "Hey Aus" I sat down next to him. He slung his arm around me and gave me a quick _

_peck on the cheek. "Remember that girlfriend you had,the one before me?" He nodded. "Scarlette " I shook my head. She was downright awful. She dated _

_Austin before me. I was happy with Austin. He was an even better boyfriend then he was a bestfriend. Stilll, my thoughts linger..._

I groaned. Austin and his girlfriend "Scar",(more like scarface), were liplocked on Austin's living room couch. I sat in the kitchen drumming my fingers impatienly.

I was getting used to it... Sorta...Maybe... Ok, not at all. Frustrated and yes, jealous, I grabbed the small lit candle sitting on the formonica counter. They were too

engrossed in kissing to notice me. Austin says all they do really is kiss. He says he dosn't like it but hey, if ya don't like something, you stop it. I blew on the waxy

candle, careful not to burn myself. The living room was the only room in Austin's house wih working fire sprinklers. I grinned. Perfect. I know it was mean, but I

did it anyway. We were late for dinner with Trish and Dez. This was a big dinner with a record label manager. Huge deal for Austin's career. I blew on the candle

and smoke came up from it. The smoke drifted idlely up to the smoke detectors. Lucky I was wareing heels or I wouldn't reach. My pink dress was nearly soaked,

and my artful side ponytail in danger of becoming loose. But I didn't care. Grinning and quietly laughing, I darted back to the kitchen in time to hear them

screaming about wet clothes. Seconds later, a sopping wet Austin and an equally wet Scarlette burst through the door, her purple dress and careful blonde knot,

twisted. Her makeup was running down her cheeks in steady streams. I felt bad. Until I remembered. The rep she had with dating guys was murky. She was a

famed cheater. Austin said he'd have to see it to beleive it, but... The evil side of me was enjoying this too much. I mustered my best confused face, "What

happened?" I asked. Austin just looked at me like _Why Ally, why?_ Scarlette looked like she was giving me a death sentence. Perfect. I wish I had a camera.

_**Lol a different side of Ally... But she is just trying to protect Austin. In case you didn't catch on, the story is a flashback. I know it's short, but it's only the first**_

_**chapter. Make sure you review.**_


	2. The Cheetah Is Spotted

_**Hey :( So I guess on with the story. You know what to do.I don't own Austin & Ally. I tried to do a Bori story from Victorious. I thought it was ok. I got some pretty nasty reviews. I mean it was an outline!**_

_**But, whatever. If you guys could brighten my day with true, honest reviews. That would be great**_

**Ally's P.O.V:**Ok, yes. I felt awful about the whole "Soaking wet" thing. But I mean, it WAS really funny! The whole time through dinner, Scarlette kept shooting me

dirty looks. Thank God that was over. It was the next day. I was shopping in the mall for an I'm So Sorry present. If your wondering no, he didn't get the record label to sign him.

It was because they said something about "Good image", and "Not showing up soaking wet, and late". It's partly my fault. The late part isn't. I couldn't help that they were connected

to each other's faces at the time. But the wet part is. I bought him a small red gutiar made out of clay, that could become a key chain from Ana's Antiques. I also got him another meeting

with a diiferent record company.I sighed. I'm a horrible friend. Why couldn't I just admit, I'm jealous.

I thought about this as I made my way past Billl's and towards Sonic Boom. Something stopped me. A couple kissing on the bench in the food court. I'm one to mind my own business, but the

girl looked so familiar. "Scarlette?" I gasped. She had a blonde boy as her chair. But, it wasn't Austin. "I-Uh-I-You-And Austin- I- I-duhh" I stammered. I became

incapible of speaking. "Ally wait!" Scarlette hollered. But I as already gone. I rushed into Sonic Boom, my breath coming out in heavy wheezes. I flopped onto the couch downstairs. Austin's

up there. I can't go to the practice room while he's up there! "Hey Alls" a voice called. I lept into the air. "Austin, don't sneak up on me like that!" I clutched my hand to my chest.

"Uh- sorry. Hey do you think these lyrics are good?" he handed me a sheet of paper. "I'm singing a song to Scarlette" he explained. "Yeah they're great" I thrust the paper back

n his hands.

"Look Austin, I need to tell you something about Scarlette she-" "Is the girl of his dreams" Scarlette interrupted. I stood theree, dumbstruck. "Ally, can I talk to you?" Scarlette

asked. I gave her a puzzeled nod and reluctantly followed her out of the store. "Look" We stood directly outside of the store. Her eyes burned into mine. "Austin is happy with me. Do you

really wanna mess that up for him?" I glanced over and saw Austin mouth _I love you!_ to Scarlette. "Are you that selfish?" And with that, she stalked off into the store. I was about to

cry. How could I keep this from my best friend? I walked into the store gloomily. "So Alls" Austin came up to me while Scarlette was over at the counter, listening to music. "What did you

want to tell me?" I glanced over at Scarlette. "Nothing" I choked,"Nothing at all"

_**Okay! Please review. I'm still upset about the negative reviews I got. Please help me feel better :) thanks I know it's bad, but review anyway. **_


	3. Just The Way She Is

_**Another chapter comin right up! Reviews make me smile :) I don't own Austin and Ally. Don't own Bruno Mars ethier. No infringement intended. All rights go to their owners.**_

**Ally's P.O.V: **I ran into the practice room. "Austin-" I blurted. "I'm so sorry I never told you! You were just so happy with her!" I flung my arms around him. "Get off me" he muttered.

"What?" I broke apart to see he had dark circles under his soggy, brown eyes. "Austin, what happened?" "SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" "Austin, I'm really sorry. I didn't

want this to happen! I swear! I'm your best friend!" I cried. "Yeah right" He swung at me, knocking me to the floor. 'Austin please" I choked,"I'm sorry." I backed up against the wall, rubbing my

throbbing cheek. Austin turned to pick up the huge armchair. He lifted it easy, which I was suprised due to his frail appearance. Austin slowly made his way to me, armchair high above his head.

"Austin no!" I screamed.

And that's where my dream ends. I sat up in bed. Monday. Today I have a double shift and a songwriting session with Austin. This whole week has been torture. I've barely eaten, I've puked at

least ten times, and I can barely look Austin in the eye. It kills me. He's so happy and he dosn't even realize that his girlfriends cheating on him. Shakeing off the last bits of my dream, I grabbed

a random oulfit, half brushed my hair, and grabbed two random shoes. I walked slowly to Sonic Boom, small raindrops speckeling my hair. Once I got there I was completely distracted. "Thanks for

shopping at Sonic Change, heres your boom" I said to people all day long. I kept getting weird glances and once or twice my dad asked if I was ok. I almost made it through my second shift when Austin

walked in. I made a small squeak and ducked under the counter. I heard a loud sigh and footsteps. "Ally, give me your hand" I held out my hand and was soon pulled out from under the counter.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked, giving me a concerned look. I played it cool. "Puh-lese, I'm as cool as ice" I set my elbow on the counter and did my best cool pose. Of course, dorky me, my elbows

slipped and I fell to the floor. "Ally are you ok?" Austin repeated, helping me up. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? "Well, your really pale, and looking scarde and like you haaven't got sleep in months. Oh,

and your clothes" I gave him a confused glance. He reached over the counter and pulled out the mirror we kept under there. I glanced at myself. My clothes we no where near matching. Yellow skirt,

red shirt, one green flipflop, one pink boot, and, my hair was all clumpy and tangeled. I zeroed in on my face. I _was_ really pale, and I could tell I dropped probably four sizes since this all started. I

wouldn't be suprised if I fit in Nelsons' clothes. I gazed at my usual bright eyes. They were watery and sunken in. I looked terrible. "Alls, why have you been avoiding me?" Austin asked, looking hurt.

"I-uh-I" I sputtered. "Came up with a great song and wanted to suprise me?" Austin asked. I nodded. "That's it! You got it!" I cried. Austin pumped his fist in the air, and locked me in a

tight hug. I almost broke down in tears. "I'll lock up and meet you up there." Austin nodded and rushed upstairs. After locking the store I started to climb the stairs but froze. Notes flew out of the

practice room like birds. And I heard Austin starting to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

I stood there, dumbstruck. Of course, he's talking about Scarlette. Right?

_**Another chapter done! Awww Austin singing about Scarlette, I mean Ally, I mean-uh your just gonna have to find out :) Reviews make me smile.**_


	4. Scarlette's Biggest Hit

_**Another chapter here we come! In the next chapter theres a breakup so don't miss it... Oh and review please :) Dang, just ruined my mysterious entrance, oh well. And I don't own Austin & Ally**_

**Ally's : **The same dream kept haunting me all week. By Friday, I couldn't take it. The whole situation was eating at me like a pararsite. I constantly was on the verge of crying. Even the slightest

of things. The other day, my dad asked me if I wanted a salad and I bursted into tears. I decided to go to Scarlette's house. My hand rapped on the door three times. All I was greeted by was silence.  
I glanced at my phone. Only 7:30. Finally, a small woman with blonde hair opened the door. "Hello Mrs. May" I chirped. Her parentes were extremely nice.

They didn't know their daughter was a lieing, cheating litte- "Hello dear" They welcomed me into the warm home and shuffeled me to Scarlette's room. I opened the door and walked in. I could see

a sliver of blonde hair peeking from the covers. Sleeping at 7:30? "Scarlette". No answer. "Scarlette" I said a little louder. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Scarlette" I repeated. I don't have the time or

energy for this. I grabbed the silver tin pitcher of ice water on her bedside table and dumped it on her. She jerked up from the covers. "I didn't do it!" she cried stupidly. I tossed the empty tin on the floor.

"Oh you" she scoffed, getting a towel from God knows where. "Yes me. Your boyfriends' best friend. I'm not gonna watch you hurt him anymore." She laughed. "Please. I think I can make my own choices"

said Scarlette, dabbing her face. " You ethier close your little buffet of boys, or stop seeing Austin" I said, my courage growing. Again, she laughed. "Oh yeah Dawson, who's gonna stop me?" She turned

and went for the door. I grabbed the top of her shirt. "I will" I whispered. I could see her roll her eyes. "You and what army?" she sneered. I had it. I spun her around and punched her hard in the face.

She landed on her bed and started whineing. I rolled MY eyes and walked out the door. I suddenly felt scarde. What it her parents found out? Following the drifting of voices , I walked to the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. May..." I began. I told them everything. About the cheating and the punching and, just everything. Once I finsihed, they glanced at me silently. My heart sank. "Thank you" Mrs. May slung her

arms around me. "I've never met a more beautiful, caring, truthful girl in my life. I hope you "knocked" some sense into her" I stood there stunned. I half expected them to yell "JUST KIDDING!" and a dozen

police officers come and haul me to jail for assault. "Thanks" I gaped. They ushered me out the door and into the night. I figured Scarlette was in her room putting makeup over the bruise. I sighed

happily. Justice had partway been served.

_**Ok I KNOW it's short but, come on! Lots of fun in this chapter. Make sure you review cause next chapters gonna be a good one!**_


	5. Fall

_**All righty! Big chapter guys! Make sure you review ;) I don't own Austin & Ally or Fall by Justin Beiber. All rights go to their original owners. No infringement intended.**_

**Ally's P.O.V:** The next day was pretty normal. I was a lot more relaxed. I got dressed like regular, did my hair, and even ate without throwing up. And the best part, no bad dream. I still wanted Austin

to like me but hey, you can't always get what you want. Around 5 **(A/N: Five pm)** is when things went wrong. There was loud shouting outside the store. I rushed out of the store to see Austin and

Scarlette in front of a huge crowd. "Scarlette, were done" Austin spoke calmly, realizeing the growing crowd. "Ugh!" Scarlette scoffed. She truned on her heel and stompted off. I grinned. Yay!

My insides were doing the conga. Austin shook his head and stalked off, into Sonic Boom, and up to the practice room. Like a good friend, I went up there to check on him. "Austin, I'm so sorry" A wave

of deja' vu crept over me. Was my dream going to come true? Austin sighed. "Alls, thank you. Your an awesome friend" I cocked my head. What? Austin patted a chair next to him. "Look" his beautiful

brown eyes burned into mine. "I know that you knew she was cheating." My jaw dropped. I suddenly felt furious. I lept to my feet, knocking the chair behind me. "So you mean to tell me, I barely ate,

barely slept, went into public looking like a Raggedy Anne doll, for NOTHING?" Austin shook his head. "I wanted to believe her. I was wrong. Why I stayed with her, I don't know. I'm sorry Ally. I

really am to have put you through that" I stood there shaking. I took some deep breaths. I grabbed the chair and sat down. "So what now?" I asked dumbly. "Well, there's this one girl I like. She's really

smart, talented, funny, pretty, I could go on and on." My heart sank. "I hate her already" I joked. "Well then you'd be hateing yourself" I raised my eyebrows.

" I wrote you a song." Austin said, completely ignoreing he just told me he liked me. I perked up. "You wrote me a song?" my voice cracking. I've always wanted someone to write me a song.

Austin nodded. I grinned and sat up in my chair. "Lets hear it" Austin cleared his throught and grabbed his gutiar that was next to the piano. I expected a fast, happy upbeat song.

Never a love song. He started a kinda slow melody on his gutiar and began to sing...

_Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let

Yourself fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall

He played the last note and my heart melted. " Austin, that was beautiful. But, I thought you couldn't write songs" I gazed at him in wonderment. "I never inspiration to write about. Now I've got you".

And that's when we shared our first kiss. His lips were soft and smooth over mine. I could tell I was smileing. Austin and Ally. I could get used to that.

_**AWWWWWW! Well, the end. I liked writing this story a lot. Look out for my next story and try to read some of my others if you get a chance. Thanks! and review pwease P.S I don't really like Justin **_

_**Beiber, but the song fit them perfectly. I don't own the song ethier so...**_


End file.
